White Stallion
by Blue Rouge
Summary: Its doctor K's birthday with the rangers. Ziggy finds a gift for her as well as its meaning. Rated T for brief mild language. Please read and review! More importantly enjoy!


**Introduction: Hey thanks for taking the time to read my story. Let's keep this intro simple, basically the events of this story takes place sometime after "prisoners" and the main characters are Doctor K and yours truly Ziggy Grover!**

**IMPORTANT FOR DISCLAMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS IN ANY WAY! THIS STORY IS FOR ENTERTAINMENT PURPOSES ONLY. SO BE HAPPY AND ENJOY!!!!!**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Seeing is not everything." Ziggy the green series ranger took his cereal bowl and his participation on the current debate with Flynn to the sink.

"Seeing _is_ believing, that's how people know between what is true and false, you just don't want to admit it." Flynn walked away towards the other guys cars, possibly also to catch a breath, for Ziggy had to admit this time both rangers went on about ghosts for the longest time.

The debate started when they were brushing their teeth and ended a little past breakfast. A new record really.

With all this in his head Ziggy finished up washing his bowl when a small firm voice made its presence near the staircase.

" Rangers please gather around for another important announcement."

Doctor K the self proclaimed mentor of the rangers kept her signature look which consistent with her lab coat pockets being occupied by her hands and her facial features shown simply as professional. Ziggy put his bowl to dry and walked towards the good doctor drying his hands on his back pockets quicker than the other rangers gathered around.

There was a peculiar silence however and Ziggy looked at Doctor K who in return was looking at her shoes with great interest, something was up. The other rangers also looked ready for Doctor K's usual addresses but no word came out of the doctor's lips. Dillon now a bit impatient was ready to break the silence until a loud set of voices who in no doubt belonged to the set of twins was heard from upstairs.

" Okay doctor K you can-"

"Look up now!!"

Sure enough doctor K and the rangers looked at a big banner that was held by multiple strings tied up to the maze of pipes of the ceiling.

" HAPPY BIRTHDAY - DOCTOR K!!!!"

Ziggy amusingly read the banner out loud and couldn't help but admit Gem and Gemma taste on originality, huh even in writing they talked in unison. However it didn't end there, in seconds rains of confetti showered the floors of the garage and perhaps the most memorable moment of this scenario was Doctor K's expression. It seemed like a mixture of a look of utter disbelief and unbearable joy.

" Doc we didn't know it was your birthday." Summer cheerfully gave the good doctor a hug.

"Happy birthday doctor K." Said Scott one hand on her shoulder. Flynn followed pursued.

She scolded the small voice in her head and walked towards the rangers. Thats when Flynn and Summer appeared by her side.

"Seriously doctor you should have told us we could have gotten you a present."

Doctor K looked very grateful to her new found friends.

"This here now is my present ranger ye- Summer." She corrected Summer's name after all this was a special occasion.

"Well I- can make you a delicious present lass, you- just wait a sec." That said Flynn headed towards the blender to make Doctor K's present.

Doctor K looked approvingly at Flynn and looked around her friends.....waiting.

Ziggy who was a bit busy at the moment getting all the tinny tiny bits of paper out of his hair glanced at Dillon who in Ziggy's mind came the sad conclusion that Dillon had well....with his current status never participated in a birthday party. The series green operator walked towards Dillon and told him in a small voice the birthday party ritual. Every now and then Dillon would raise his eyebrows and look questionable at Ziggy as if thinking his friend was adding stuff to this birthday party tradition.

"No I'm serious. It happens...well sometimes."

Dillon shrugged and headed towards Doctor K with this new found information on birthday parties. Parties that involved throwing the celebrated person's face into a big cake.

"If it's not true then oh well.....but if it is-" Dillon said to himself with a smile, oh well more of a smirk on his face as he stood in front of Doctor K.

" Yes series black?" The good doctor seemed a bit pale, she knew Dillon didn't like her very much and his facial expression seemed like a trick.

" Happy birthday doc," Dillon gave her a quick pat on the back and nodded to her.

She nodded back a bit more color to her face, " Thank you.......Dillon."

" So doc, where is the cake?" Dillon looked eagerly around for the pastry Ziggy had described to him.

Doctor K looked confused and that's when it hit her, and the color around her face disappeared. He looked happily at Gem and Gemma. She wanted to look at what was so attentive to Dillon and the other rangers, but another part of her was begging her to stay put.

_Wait! He hasn't said anything to you yet.... _

And in the midst of all this Ziggy was nowhere to be found. That of course was because Ziggy had gone up to his room and taken out things from his drawer.

"No can't give her that, hmm she might like that.....does she like white?

Ziggy was examining the small details of the small figurine in his hand. It was a wood carving of a white stallion elegantly yet defiantly posed almost standing on its two back hooves, while the front ones were freely spread towards the air. This was a gift given to him by the orphanage lady. She was very gifted in making figurines and she gave this particular figurine to Ziggy for one reason.

" You inspired me to make it, its natural that its owner should be you."

Ziggy paused at this moment of remembrance, he never truly understood what this impressive figurine had to do with him.

"Doesn't matter now, your owner is going to change." Ziggy pocketed his new found 'present' and headed back downstairs to meet with the rest.

"Gem. Gemma. I- this is too much" Doctor K looked down at the cake which almost covered the kitchen table. The whole crew now had there party hats, especially the good doctor. The twins began putting candles the words that spread throughout the cake.

" Kiss Kiss Hug Hug Best Friends Forever Doctor K HAPY BIRTHDAY!

Apparently they had to leave out the second P in happy to fit in the rest of the words, a loss worth receiving as the rangers looked at the cheerful doctor. She really was grateful and the other rangers who seemed surprised almost 10 minutes ago were now as happy as doctor K herself.

"Wait! Hold on!"

The rangers and doctor K looked behind them at a breathless Ziggy Grover who kept his eyes at his pockets. He looked almost immediately at doctor K and a sheepish smile crossed his face.

Doctor K looked somewhat expectant, now realizing what Ziggy felt like when she was about to address him by his real name. And unfortunately like that particular moment something else seemed to go in play.

"Doc I have-"

ALERT GOES OFF

_DAMN!_ Ziggy cursed in his head, as the rest of the rangers looked at Doctor K.

She looked up at them and shrugged.

"Duty calls rangers."

They all left leaving the doctor alone, well almost alone.

"I'm sorry-

doctor K.

Don't worry though-

were going to make sure to beat up Venjix's machine extra hard."

Gem looked at Gemma disapprovingly, she got more to say at the end.

Could they argue?

" Make me proud." Doctor K gave a genuine smile to her best friends who replied the same and left towards the battlefield.

She then turned around to find Ziggy still in the same spot he was earlier before the interruption. There was a new found look doctor K had never seen series green have on.

" Series Green I suggest you go help out the rest." She proceeded towards her work station.

Ziggy looked down at his hand, small figurine in his hand. Remembering the final words the maker of the figurine had told him before handing Ziggy the gift.

"_It reminds me of you, because you always find a way to make defiant moments, normal."_

Doctor K looked at the series green operator blocking her way from her workstation.

" I.....was not finished." That's all he replied to her.

She looked surprised, but only for a second. She remained her cool manner and nodded as she spoke.

" And you can finish after you help your friends." A part of doctor K wanted for him to leave and help the gang, but that annoying small voice...............

_Let him finish!_

He walked towards her slowly unfolding his left hand to show her the figurine.

"This is for you.....happy birthday.

There was a silence.

That went on.

And on.

Forever.

Well at least to them.

She finally walked towards him and received the figurine, and looked at it in detail.

_What are you doing holding that thing, go to work!_

_NO!_

For once in Doctor K's life she ignored her own commands.

Ziggy looked around in thought, fighting the urge for something more.

"_Act of defiance._" They both said in their heads.

They both embraced, a hug that spoke so many things. But neither spoke no words.

After a while however words arrived.

"Thank you......Ziggy."

Ziggy glad he was not looking at doctor K right now, his face was really steaming.

"No problem."

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Well there you have it! Please review, I really care about what you have to say over my story. I hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
